ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2018
23:07-21 ... 23:07-37 Quin, you are aware at this point in tine, Amiko is evil right? 23:07-57 WHA???? 23:07-58 Yeah, but still.... 23:08-10 and she's like 14...Q is like...21 23:08-34 Amiko is the Japanese name for Dark Child BTW, she isnt nice rn 23:08-35 Q changes age 23:09-00 XD 23:09-15 STILL 23:09-15 XD 23:09-47 She's cute 23:10-07 XD 23:10-13 Oookie then 23:10-14 XD 23:10-36 MG RESPOND TO RP 23:10-38 This is how they started.. 23:11-12 AWWWW 23:11-14 X3 23:12-22 XD 23:15-35 So.. 23:15-58 SO 23:17-01 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:17-02 XD 23:18-49 OUT OF ORDER 23:18-53 BAD MG 23:19-08 XD 23:19-42 Huh? 23:19-58 IT WAS MY TIRN 23:20-07 TOO SLOW XD 23:20-27 Foine I'll try to be in order now XD 23:21-01 XD 23:21-12 BAD 23:21-28 XD 23:21-35 :'( 23:22-01 Would anyone want to create an OC with me? 23:22-05 I WILL 23:22-14 *sits down with a paper eargerly* 23:22-58 YAY! XD 23:23-13 Let's think of a name. 23:23-53 Natsuki Hiroshi? I like that one 23:24-09 I'm no good at names... 23:24-27 Makatsu? 23:24-53 Oh! I like it! 23:25-11 How does it fit in our universe? 23:26-22 Hmm....maybe she is Q and Amiko's eventual daughter(if she is a girl) 23:26-54 Ohhhh 23:27-26 That is interesting... 23:27-59 Yay! 23:28-25 Sakura:*vision becomes blurry* 23:28-25 23:28-25 Amiko: Sweet dreams, lil' sis*Stabs Sakura in the heart and throws her over a waterfall* 23:28-25 23:28-25 CALM DOWN AMIKO, HAVE A SNICKERS!*gives Amiko a snickers* 23:29-00 The element of force field? 23:29-21 What about the Element of Telekinesis? 23:29-39 Also, was thinking that. 23:29-55 Okay, what about her appearence? 23:31-55 Hazel hair. Navy eyes. 23:32-09 Okie! 23:32-16 Also, MG ur turn on the rp 23:32-34 Woah....Q is angry.. 23:32-40 I CAN TELL 23:32-40 XD 23:33-18 MG?? 23:33-29 I wanted to say impaled her with a spear in the thigh...but that wouldn't go too well... 23:33-40 AWW HELL NO IT WOULDNT 23:34-02 XD 23:34-05 MG RESPOND TO THE RPO 23:34-06 *RP 23:34-13 nvm, u did 23:34-14 XD 23:34-14 Amiko would hate Q... 23:34-55 XD 23:35-55 She would 23:36-12 Would Maki be a Suzuki or a Gunderson? 23:37-12 Probably a Suzuki, Amiko is proud to be a Suzuki...and she most likely wouldnt change her last name after marrige, and she would probably keep her kids last names as Suzuki or Suzuki-Gunderson 23:38-00 Nobody do the RP.... 23:38-11 I HAVE A THING I'M TYPING 23:38-34 okie 23:40-07 Okie 23:41-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYTLhXTPM4s Help me I am obsessed with this 23:42-00 NEXT 23:42-21 MG 23:42-39 How is it? 23:42-49 Eh? 23:42-57 I LOVE IT 23:43-28 UR TURN MG 23:43-28 XD 23:43-37 We doing the RP again? 23:43-42 yes 23:43-50 Yea 23:43-59 Okie 23:44-26 NEEXT 23:46-02 ... 23:46-17 NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT 23:49-36 NEXXXT 23:49-39 NEXT 23:51-06 NEXT 23:51-52 Lo lo 23:52-33 THEY'LL FIND SAKURA ON THE DARK ISLAND AND LLOYD WILL HATE HER FOR NOT TELLING HIM ABOUT MISAKO XD 23:52-57 XD 23:52-57 because Drama 23:52-58 XD 23:54-05 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:54-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-29 But Misako... 23:54-45 knows Sakura 23:55-18 Whenever ANYONE speaks about Misako abandoning Lloyd I get very triggered 23:55-29 XD 23:55-42 Sorry...but its kinda canon knowlege 23:56-03 SHE DIDN'T ABANDON HIM 23:56-08 XD 23:56-23 SHE WAS PREPARING FOR THE FINAL FRICKIN BATTLE 23:56-55 Damn Amiko, XD 23:56-57 NEXT 23:57-05 SO TO PREPARE HER OWN SON FOR THE FINAL BATTLE, SHE LEFT HIM AT A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR BAD BOYS? XD 23:57-15 Ninjago explain!!! 23:57-51 I CAN, FIGJT ME 23:57-55 FIGHT 23:58-24 ╰(⇀︿⇀)つ-]═─── try me 23:58-32 NEXT 23:59-18 Oh, I'm sorry... 23:59-27 NO FIGHTING PLEASE 23:59-28 XD 23:54-28 But Misako... 23:54-43 knows Sakura 23:55-17 Whenever ANYONE speaks about Misako abandoning Lloyd I get very triggered 23:55-28 XD 23:55-41 Sorry...but its kinda canon knowlege 23:56-02 SHE DIDN'T ABANDON HIM 23:56-07 XD 23:56-22 SHE WAS PREPARING FOR THE FINAL FRICKIN BATTLE 23:56-54 Damn Amiko, XD 23:56-56 NEXT 23:57-04 SO TO PREPARE HER OWN SON FOR THE FINAL BATTLE, SHE LEFT HIM AT A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR BAD BOYS? XD 23:57-14 Ninjago explain!!! 23:57-50 I CAN, FIGJT ME 23:57-54 FIGHT 23:58-23 ╰(⇀︿⇀)つ-]═─── try me 23:58-31 NEXT 23:59-17 Oh, I'm sorry... 23:59-26 NO FIGHTING PLEASE 23:59-27 XD 00:00-23 Iz okie 00:00-40 *hugs Quinton* I could never fight yoy anyways 00:00-44 *you 00:00-47 Same 00:01-34 Frjck 00:01-46 ?? 00:02-00 found my new favorite AMV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI21cfXuOgc 00:02-40 ... 00:03-04 Animated Music Video 00:04-07 MG r u gonna reply to the RP? 00:04-11 I HAVE 00:04-28 oh XD 00:05-13 NEXT 00:05-27 ... 00:05-48 Skip me.. 00:06-00 Why? 00:06-53 Because 00:08-13 Why? 00:08-45 BECAUSE 00:08-57 Okay... 00:08-57 00:09-07 Very well... 00:10-02 NEEXT 00:10-41 NEXT 00:11-12 NEEEEEEXT XD 00:12-01 NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT 00:14-06 NEXT AGAIN 00:14-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:14-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:15-01 ... 00:15-13 XD 00:15-15 Quin, you okay? 00:15-33 Sure. 00:15-41 You don't seem okay 00:16-03 Yeah, you sure your okay? 00:17-02 Next 00:17-43 Yeah, whatever. 00:18-07 Your not okay, Quin...tell us whats wrong 00:18-11 You seem stressed... 00:18-33 Nothing. 00:18-33 Yeah, MG's right 00:19-23 Thank you, and I KNOW it isn't nothing 00:19-31 There's always a reason 00:19-55 Yeah 00:20-03 No. 00:20-15 Yes 00:20-24 Its true Quin 00:20-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:21-03 Quin, MG will be back soon...but please...tell me whats wrong 00:22-14 Quin? 00:22-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-39 Ugh 00:22-48 Please Quin...? 00:23-22 It's literally nothing. 00:23-37 It doesnt seem like nothing 00:24-30 Exactly what I said 00:25-12 Yeah 00:27-43 I want to be left alone right now. 00:28-10 ...Okay 00:28-31 Um, okay... Just talk to us if you need anything 00:28-48 yeah... 00:31-39 I sorry, I'm being such a in the bleep .... 00:31-49 Your not! 00:32-39 Please, you're not 00:33-19 I can't think right now. 00:35-32 What happened to Q and Emily? 00:35-49 IDK...You stopped posting 00:36-29 Ate they captured? 00:36-43 Yeah 00:36-48 by the Suzuki Clan 00:36-56 EGERHR 00:37-14 Ouch : ( 00:37-44 XD 00:37-46 THE ORDER IS MG, ASTRA, ME 00:38-00 Yay! 00:38-21 OKIE 00:40-22 OUT OF ORDER??? 00:40-42 NO! MG WENT AND THEN I WENT 00:41-21 Yr turn Quint 00:43-16 NEXXXT 00:43-48 next 00:44-13 Q is...Q... 00:44-17 XD 00:44-41 BRB GONNA GET CREAMED ICE 00:44-51 XD OKIE 00:44-54 NEXT 00:44-56 XD 00:46-30 BACK 00:46-49 Yr turn 00:46-51 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 00:49-41 …………………………………………………………………… 00:50-11 XD 00:50-18 NEXXXT 00:50-38 NNNEEEXXXTTT 00:50-54 Q is following the plan 00:51-56 XD 00:52-16 Edited 00:52-43 He's weird. 00:53-53 NEEEXXXTTT 00:53-54 XD 00:53-56 XD 00:53-59 .. 00:54-56 Q is 35. 00:55-42 The Assassin was 17 00:56-24 … 00:56-30 XD 00:56-32 ... 00:56-36 … 00:56-45 There's a difference 00:56-51 Between the two 00:57-04 I know 00:57-08 XD 00:57-10 wait... 00:57-11 nope 00:57-13 i dont 00:59-43 NEXT